


Kissing Lessons

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Drabble, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gerard has a crush on a cute upperclassman.  Frank is a supportive best friend.Can be read as platonic





	Kissing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, this is abandoned y'all, I wrote it in 2016 and don't follow the ship anymore, but thought it was a cute concept

        Gerard stands nervously by his best friend's locker, twirling his black hair between his fingers and trying to catch a glimpse of the boy from his band class walking by.  
        Sure enough, he sees the taller blond walk to his group of friends congregating by his locker before first period.  
          He tries to seem casual as his heart speeds up a bit when the boy makes his way past Gerard, who quickly shrinks into his jacket in an attempt to go unnoticed.  Although it's not that difficult for him.

        Once the boy is out of sight, Gerard relaxes against his friend's locker, wondering where the hell he is.  He hates when Frank is out sick and he has to spend lunch alone.  
          He lets out a quiet huff and shuts his eyes for a few seconds, only to get his shoulder poked by the midget in question.  

        "'Ey, Gee, gonna let me open my locker?" he smirks, looking up at his friend and gesturing to his locker in which Gerard had been leaning on.

        Gerard rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his coffee, which is so not allowed, and gets off of Frank's locker, bumping his shoulder lightly against his friend's.  
          "I was thinking you were going to leave me here all alone again today," he whines, moving his bag on his back so that he's holding it on both shoulders, "You know I hate when you're out and I gotta eat by myself, I'm awful company."

        The shorter teen giggles and starts taking out his binders for his classes that day, rolling his eyes.  
        "You're such a dork.  Besides, I'd text you if I was gonna be out, I couldn't just leave poor lil Gerard without someone to gossip to," he smirks, gathering all his things and stuffing them in his bag before standing up.  
        "So, how's it going with, y'know.." Frank looks at Gerard again, hoping his friend finally mustered the courage to talk to the boy from their band class.  
        Gerard chuckles awkwardly and pushes a strand of hair behind his ear.  
        "I can't just, ask him out, I mean, I haven't even had a conversation with him yet, and besides," he lets out a sigh, "he's a junior, he's popular, and he's so out of my league," he shrugs and fiddles with the straps of his bag, restraining himself from gushing about his crush.  
        "Dude, you gotta just, like, go up to him and like, flirt, at least a little.  You're totally a hot piece of ass, you just gotta make him aware of your presence.  I promise he's not straight, you've got a shot with him, I'm telling you," he shrugs.  
        "It's not that easy, though," Gerard whines, "You have to help me get him to talk to me, I really want to get him to like me."  
        "Fine," the shorter teen sighs, then jumps slightly when the bell rings loudly above his head, "Shit!  C'mon, Ms. K is gonna own my ass if we're late, she's already let me be late once."   Frank grabs his love-struck friend's hand and drags him to their math class, dreading the thought of getting detention again.


End file.
